We Are Family
by rileymatthewspussycat
Summary: not your ordinary family but we can all agree that we are close as close can be.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: This story is purely a fantasy. All**** the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. ****Viewers discretion** **is** **advised**.

**OoOoOoO**

Eighteen year old, Riley Matthews was force to visit her grandfather, Alan Matthews for summer break. Her parents said that he needed some "grandfather and granddaughter time". She scoffed off their reasons.

"Come on, Riles. It won't be that bad." her father said

"But Dad, I had plans for the summer. I was going to travel with my friends before college starts." Riley whined

"Riley, you're going whether you like it or not. Now, get ready. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

She didn't like this one bit. She want to travel but she didn't really have much of a choice. What the hell she going there for whole two months with her grandfather?

**OoOoOoO**

The drive to her grandfather's house very least the drive wasn't that long of a drive. They made a few stops along the way, like going to the bathroom. After more than two hours of driving, they finally arrived at her grandfather's house.

As they got out of the car, Cory took his daughter's luggage from the back and brought them to sidewalk.

"Okay, Princess. Daddy has to go, take care your Grandpa for me."

Riley gave her father an annoyed look. Cory leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Have fun princess. I'll see you later."

Cory started the car and drove off. As her father drove off, Riley sighed. She grabbed her stuff to began walked towards the house. She spotted her grandfather trimming the hedges around the perimeter, without a shirt on. His chest glisten in summer heat. Riley couldn't help but stare, her grandfather was pretty fit for his age.

"Oh god, I am getting turned on by my grandfather." Riley shooked her head at the thought

"Riley, you're here!" her grandfather called out as he saw her

Riley broke out of her thoughts when her grandfather and gave her a hug. This sweat of his body soaked her clothes. His scent smelled musky. The smelled made her knees week.

"Grandpa. Can't breathe." Riley choke out

Alan realized that he was crushing his granddaughter. He let go of her and took a step back. He looked at his granddaughter, she grew up beautiful. She was now a grown woman. She wasn't that little girl anymore. Her assets have definitely grown too. Riley started feeling really uncomfortable when her grandfather was looking at her that way, eye fucking her whole body.

"Uh, I'm going to get change." Riley said as she excused herself

She grabbed her stuff and headed towards the house. When Riley left, Alan snapped out of his trance and he suddenly felt a tight squeeze in between his pants. He was having a hard on for his granddaughter.

"I can't be thinking about my granddaughter like that. But I have to admit what's it like to fuck that tight pussy. Oh, this is going to be a very long summer."

**OoOoOoO**

Riley came into the house and saw the room looked different, completely renovated. She brought her stuff upstairs, as she knew where her room was.

"What the hell just happend? Does Grandpa have the hots for me." she thought

She saw her grandfather was forming a bulge in his pants when he was looking at her. Just thinking it about made her own panties damp. She wonder how big and thick her grandfather's shaft was.

Now, Riley couldn't help herself she needed to masterbate. She didn't care anymore got if she caught by her grandfather. She needed the release. She quickly took all of her clothes and set them a side. She was completely naked and she laid into the bed and spread her legs apart. She didn't bother playing so with her breasts, because her pussy needed more attention. She quickly inserted two fingers into her hot and wet pussy. She began thrust in and out, pleasuring herself.

**OoOoOoO**

After jacking off, Alan went upstairs to check on his granddaughter. If she was okay, after what had happened. He didn't bother knocking on his granddaughter's door, he just opened it and found her finger fucking her own tight pussy on her bed. The sight of her made his shaft immediately harden.

"Grandpa. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I haven't even been here for a hour and look what you are doing your to granddaughter. You made her touch herself." she moaned

"Riley Matthews. You naughty little girl."

Riley opened her eyes to see her grandfather with a smirk plastered on his face, standing there.

"Is this all for me, kitten?"

"Oh yes, grandpa. This is all for you." she moaned

Alan quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his zipper, took off his pants and his pulled down boxers shorts down to expose his raging hard on. He set his pants on the side.

"Come here, kitten. Isn't this what you wanted? I'm all yours."

She immediatelypulled out her fingers out of her pussy and crawled down onto the floor to where her grandfather's erect shaft was. Riley came to face to face with the beast. She never such sized and she could see the veins popping out. She reached for it and held it in her hand, she felt it pulsing in her hand. The pre-cum started oozed out of the tip his shaft. Riley quickly leaned forward and lick the pre-cum off of the tip with her wet tongue. Not letting anything go to waste. She swirled her tongue on his pee hole. Alan groaned at the touch of his granddaughter's soft tongue.

Riley played with her grandfather's shaft like a delicious lollipop. Today flavour was cock. She licked it up and down and moved her hand up and down. The friction made his shaft twitched.

"Oh babby suck that tasty cock."

She kept rubbing faster and faster, Alan started to feel he was about to go over the edge.

"I'm about to cum. Grandpa is about to cum!"

Riley virgoulsy pumped her hand up and down. Alan grunted.

"That's it Grandpa. Shoot hot spunk all over my body."

With one final pumped, he ejaculated his hot load onto her body.

"Grandpa your hot cum, it making my body warm."

Riley let go of her grandfather's shaft and Alan took a breather to catch his breath. After few you moments, Alan instructed Riley on what to do next.

"I want you to open your mouth wide, kitten. Grandpa is going fuck your wet mouth."

Riley obglies and opened her mouth wide open. Alan slowly penetrated her mouth with thick and long shaft. He began with slow thrusts.

"Breathe through your nose, sweet kitten."

Riley breathe through her nose and just she took her grandfather's shaft. As she got use to it, Alan grabbed Riley's head to keep her in place as he picked up the paced thrusting in and out.

"Kitten, suck your grandpa's thick cock and try not to gag. Take all of me in. You make feel grandpa really good" he moaned

Alan pushed his pelvis forward, making his shaft go deeper into her throat. He went faster and faster.

"Im ready to blow. I'm cumming."

Alan exploded his seed in her mouth. He pulled out slowly his shaft out her of her mouth.

"Now, be good girl and swallow all of Grandpa's cum. I don't want to you waste a single dropped."

Riley obeyed swallowed all of her grandfather's hot load. As she finished, she licked her lips clean.

"Grandpa, your hot spunk tastes so good and I want more. But I'm ready to fucked. My pussy is dying to have your thick cock inside of me."

"I'm so glad you like it, my sweet kitten. There's where that came from. I'm also dying to have me inside of you. Come on, let take this my room. My bed is a king sized bed and it's better for fucking."

Riley stood from her postition, and without warning

Alan hoisted his granddaughter like bride style and started carrying his bedroom. He was ready to fuck her.

As they entered the room, Alan placed Riley on his king sized bed, facing him. He laid right next to her, facing her.

"Sweet kitten, you're so beautiful. Grandpa loves you very much."

Alan reached up and cupped Riley's face, caressing it with his thumb.

"I can't wait to have my way with you."

He brought her closer to him, leaning forward and capturing her soft lips. As they kissed, Alan reached down and spread Riley's legs to giving him access to insert two fingers into her tight pussy.

"Oh, Grandpa." she moaned through the kiss

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
